


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by shadeshifter



Series: Finding Home [24]
Category: Angel: the Series, Criminal Minds, Highlander: The Series, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or five times Tony didn't ask questions and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Methos

Dean slammed a fist into the wall then shook it out, wincing. 

“This used to be a lot easier,” he said as Adam took hold of his hand, checking for any serious damage.

“You used to be on the run from the law,” Lindsey told him. 

“Easier,” Dean said with a nod. Tony sighed. 

"I don't think beating him until he talks is going to help us," Lindsey said, although his expression looked like he wouldn't argue his point too thoroughly. "We don't have much time and he'll keep silent just to spite us."

"It'll help me," Dean muttered, but didn't argue further.

Three people were missing and they needed answers soon before it was too late. When he was dealing with supernatural cases, Tony didn’t always know what pressures to apply to suspects and where to go to get inspiration for finding new avenues of investigation. It left him feeling like anyone they lost was his responsibility, at least more so than usual.

“Where’d Adam go?” Lindsey asked. Tony started forward to the interrogation room before he caught himself. Adam managed to get answers without resorting to the force Dean might and supernatural suspects often felt like they couldn’t be touched because the law had no provision for them. He folded his arms and wondered if he was compromising everything he believed in, if he was turning into Gibbs.

“We’ll have what we need in a minute, I’m sure,” Tony said, shifting to lean against the wall and he folded his arms. Dean and Lindsey exchanged a look with Lindsey raising an eyebrow and Dean shrugging. A moment later, the door opened to Adam looking grim-faced and their suspect looking wide-eyed and pale as he huddled in on himself.

“I have an address,” Adam said. Tony just nodded.


	2. Dean

Tony let Dean drag him along the street, not entirely sure of their destination, just that Dean had insisted it was important. He’d learned to deal with ghosts, werewolves and vampires, but this was their first case with a demon. He stopped short when he realised Dean was trying to drag him into a tattoo parlour.

“I’m not getting a tattoo,” Tony told him, stopping and refusing to budge. While his current job didn’t require going undercover, he didn’t know what the future might hold and having any identifying marks might make that pursuit more dangerous. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Trust me,” Dean said. “You don’t get this tattoo, you don’t work this case.”

Tony sighed. He knew Dean had a few tattoos, he just hadn’t given them any thought, although given how every mark Lindsey had placed on his body served a purpose he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

“If this turns out not to be necessary, you’ll be doing paperwork for a month,” Tony told him, shrugging out of his jacket as they entered the shop. He’d recruited his team for a reason; they knew what they were talking about and he trusted them to fill in the gaps created by his inexperience.

“I think that punishes you more than me,” Dean told him with a grin. Tony shot him a dirty look before he couldn’t help shaking his head and smiling. He knew Lindsey tended to intercept whatever reports Dean sent him and made sure they conformed to at least the minimum standard required. If he punished Dean with paperwork, Lindsey might quit on him.

“Winchester,” the proprietor said gruffly, which didn’t exactly engender confidence. Tony knew the kinds of people Dean tended to hang around with. 

“He needs one of these,” Dean said, dragging down the collar of his T-shirt to reveal a black sun symbol. 

“Demons?” the man asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean nodded and Tony sighed, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this.


End file.
